<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博我/博你】训练场 by fanfanzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595442">【博我/博你】训练场</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi'>fanfanzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, motor, 开档丝袜, 摩托车, 摩托车play, 跳蛋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>博我日记最后一篇，王一博训练场爆草我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>博我, 王一博/我 - Relationship, 王一博x你, 王一博x我</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博我/博你】训练场</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我真的是结局废…永远不会写结尾，魔爪打钱！微博@七年GN4B</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">训练场</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">一</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">夏末秋初，训练场这边若是待着不动还偶尔能吹到一丝凉风，而从早到晚一直闷在皮衣里训练的王一博，感受到的就只有闷热。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">这个赛季我作为助手随训，照管着车队的一切琐碎，因为其他队员开始得早，一过八月中他们便陆续结束了集训回归日常，只剩下零星几个常年驻扎在这里的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">还有我和王一博。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">因为是编外人员，没有跟车队统一服装，我只有别着车队</span>
  <span class="s3">logo</span>
  <span class="s2">徽章的一身西装。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">夏天太热，我每天穿西装短裙和丝袜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">那天天气突然又很热，好像要下雨了，闷得人从心里燥得慌，烦得很。我照往常一样认真上班</span>
  <span class="s3">——</span>
  <span class="s2">穿着整齐的西装坐在</span>
  <span class="s3">p</span>
  <span class="s2">房里看着王一博发呆。如果这时候有来参观的人，一定会称赞我们车队的好风貌，即便队员只有一个人，工作也绝不懈怠。没人知道，我紧紧包着臀部十分规整的西装裙里面，一直是开档丝袜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">但我总觉得王一博知道了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">不知道是不是因为人少的缘故，我们从前除了问早安也说不上几句话，最近几天他却总是亲切地跟我聊天。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">刚刚从赛道上下来的他性感得要命，头盔摘了满头大汗，滴滴答答甩进</span>
  <span class="s3">p</span>
  <span class="s2">房的地上，皮衣拉链拉开，只脱掉上半身，大剌剌地坐在椅子上边喝水边跟我天南海北地讲他感兴趣的东西。大到最近的摩托车赛事车队的发展，小到他又网购了什么新鲜玩意儿喝了什么饮料觉得挺好喝的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他的兴趣什么时候这么广泛了？</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">有一天我没忍住，看着他滴着汗珠的脸，把本来要递给他的毛巾攥回手里，踮着脚帮他擦干了。王一博先是一怔，而后十分配合地低了低头，好让我能够到他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“谢啦！”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他热烈的气息毫无保留地撞在我脸上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">当天晚上回到酒店，我拿着从家里带过来的假鸡巴差点把自己捅穿，还得捂着嘴不敢叫出声，就怕王一博在隔壁听见。客房服务送新床单过来时刚好被他撞见，我红着脸说我热水壶没拿稳洒一床，他笑了笑说你好蠢。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">那天过后，我换上了开档丝袜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">赛车真的很刺激人的神经，发动机的轰鸣不但让肾上腺素飙升，还会促进荷尔蒙的分泌。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">或许是在椅子上坐得久了，我望着训练场上他穿着赛车皮衣的身姿，只觉得体内一阵痒，好像只有喘出点不适宜的声音才能缓解似的。我起身进了换衣室。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我背靠在唯一一排换衣柜后面把手伸进裙子里，岔开穿着开档丝袜的腿</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">果然已经一片粘腻。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我两根手指插进阴道，食指慢慢揉搓着阴蒂，因为知道没人，所以精神有些放肆，任由思绪飘到王一博那里。我很快高潮，双腿不受控地合拢，我头抵在换衣柜上咬紧嘴唇没叫出声，却听见门把手好像咔嗒响了一声。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我没锁门。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">后来王一博跟我的话又少了，但他每次说话声音都仿佛比之前深沉很多，他看向我的眼神，由之前的明媚变为深不可测。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我有鬼，心虚不已。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">直到那天一整天我们一句话都没说，傍晚的时候他把车停好，摘了手套和头盔摆在一边。我站起来向下拉了拉裙子把毛巾递给他，整个人却被他一把拉了过去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我跌进他湿漉漉的怀里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“还穿着吗？”他的声音在我头顶上响起。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“穿什么</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”我怕死了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“丝袜”这个词从一个大男生嘴里说出来真是</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">违和又性感。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“这不是穿着呢吗”我被他箍在怀里，心虚的哼唧。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“别给我装傻，我说的是</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">开裆的那种”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">“嗯</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">要命了，最后几个字他是俯下来在我耳边说的，他的气息是那样炙热，烧得我的脸好烫好烫。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">空气仿佛静止了很长时间，他怀抱着我沉默良久。我抬头看他，他正闭着眼睛咬嘴唇，仿佛在思索或是忍耐着什么。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我想起手里还拿着毛巾，他下巴上的汗珠就悬在我眼前，我伸手用毛巾帮他抹了。然后是鼻子，鬓角，额头</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">我不自觉地踮起脚，等反应过来时，我们的嘴唇之间已经只剩毫厘之距。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我放下手环上了他的脖子，他吻上了我的唇。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我们接吻，越发深情，呼吸越来越乱。他用下身顶了顶我，把我推进了更衣室。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你那天是在哪儿来着</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">这？对吧”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他有力的双手把我按在换衣箱上，就是那天我想着他自慰的地方。我万念俱灰，闭上眼偏过头任他拿捏。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他又欺身吻上来，这次是不加丝毫克制的甚至带着一丝残暴的吻，我只觉得快要被眼前这个人给生吞了，他一只手用力掐住我的脖子，我没有任何喘息机会，窒息的快感逐渐侵蚀大脑，我还穿着高跟鞋，腿软得就要站不住。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他终于还是松开了我，腾出手拉开皮衣的拉链，一直脱到露出他紧身的短裤，已经勃起的鸡巴被勒出形状，我伸手揉了上去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他也不甘示弱，手伸进短裙里面，摸到一片泥泞。我早就湿透了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“天天穿这么骚，你是不是就等着我操你呢，嗯？”他喘着粗气，修长的手指不停进出我的小穴</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“嗯</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">不要</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”我被他弄得很狼狈，居然下意识喊了不要。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王一博仿佛受到某种激励，反而又加了一根手指，加快了抽插的速度。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我被细长的手指挑逗得几乎欲火焚身，一条大腿抬起紧紧夹住王一博的身子，用高跟戳他的屁股，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“不要</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">不要手指了，要你进来</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我索性脸也不要了，破罐破摔地浪叫起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“再说一遍，要什么？”眼见着他也已经忍到了极限，我把他短裤扒了，按着他屁股让他挺立的鸡巴放在我淌水的逼上慢慢磨。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“要</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">要老公的大鸡吧进来</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他眼眶都红了，将龟头捅进小穴，我得趣地夹着，同时渴望更多。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“进哪里？”他忍着故意不把全部插进来，虽然忍得很是辛苦。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“进妹妹的</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">骚逼里</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”我突破心理防线把最后几个字说出来时，他终于忍不住全根没入，粗大的阴茎让我感到前所未有的充实，我感到全身都在随着他的抽插而震动。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“啊</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">老公好大</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">好爽啊啊啊</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“嗯</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">你真紧</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">夹死我了</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我们两个一齐忍不住浪叫，交织回荡在这间不大的屋子里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我身后的换衣柜被他顶得哗哗作响，我生怕不结实倒了，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我们去凳子那好不好”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">更衣室里有条长凳，一头正好抵着墙。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">一阵高跟乱响，他拽着我到长凳那，跨坐在长凳上背靠着墙，一只手扶着沾满我淫水的鸡巴。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“过来坐”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我听话地分开腿坐了进去，一开始我还企图上下动一动，后来被他从下面顶得只有扶住柜子才能勉强保持平衡。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">那一夜真的好漫长，我们在那个队员日常换衣的地方不知道做了多久，我只知道回去的时候天黑透了，我屁股里的精液和水一路走一路流，流进大腿内侧，流进黑色高跟皮鞋里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">二</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">在我有一次穿着开档丝袜偷偷骑他的摩托车结果把车座弄湿后，他转天早上在房门口堵我，不由分说地把我推上床，强行分开我的腿，把一个跳蛋塞进我的逼里，又帮我在丝袜外面穿了一个内裤。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“今天车队有人过来参观，这是对你的惩罚，好好上班。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他扯嘴角坏笑着，帮我整理好衣服，按下了遥控器的开关。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">档位不算大，毕竟他也不希望因为我给车队丢脸，我知道反抗没用，干脆认了，谁爽谁知道。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">参观前半程还算顺利，直到进程过半，被细细研磨出的快感累积到要爆炸，几乎每走一步我就濒临高潮快要呻吟出来。我勾了勾王一博的手指，他反握住我的，低头在我耳边悄悄说，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“忍不住了吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我压根不敢不出一点声音，因为此时我的声带只要震动就必然是呻吟。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我只能再拽拽他的手指，用哀求的眼神看着他，几乎快要哭出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">只见前面参观的大部队已经挪到下一个车队了，他拽我回</span>
  <span class="s3">p</span>
  <span class="s2">房，伸手我下面，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“表现不错嘛，内裤都湿透了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我无奈且痛苦地摇头，继续渴求他赶紧把跳蛋关掉。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我没把遥控器带出来</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”他看我是真难受了，语气有点心疼，“我帮你拿出来吧”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他又把我推进更衣室，先帮我把已经湿透的内裤脱了下来，要拿跳蛋时他却犹豫了一下，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你现在难受吧，想叫就叫出来，他们走远了听不见的。”说着竟用跳蛋在我小穴里抽插</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我终于忍到极限，全身放肆地痉挛，娇喘呻吟倾泻而出。王一博被我叫的也心猿意马，鸡巴渐渐硬起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“跳蛋</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">拿出去</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">进来操我</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”我压着声音喘。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他也怕参观的人回来找，二话不说拔掉跳蛋，掏出鸡巴就往我逼里塞。我用比昨天晚上多一倍的努力夹他，只求他这次能在被发现之前射出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">更衣室的门把手动了，外面响起敲门声。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“一博，一博是你在里面吗？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“对，我，我想换皮衣跑两圈给你们看看，稍等啊”他的阴茎埋在我身体里，强装镇定地回答，我刚刚高潮收不住势，一直忍不住夹他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">本以为他会生气，没想到他等门外人走了，越发快速地抽插，不一会儿竟然射了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“越有人看你越兴奋，骚猪以后别说我”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我边打扫“战场”边怼他。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">三</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">又是一天傍晚，天擦黑。他一直在训练场一角不知道捣鼓什么东西，过一会他招呼我过去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他居然把我藏在行李箱里的假鸡巴绑在了在摩托车后座上</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">......</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">……</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“坐上去试试，我带你兜风啊”他笑得一脸人畜无害，月黑风高里灿烂非常。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“试试就试试，你别后悔”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我向来脸皮厚，争着骚浪贱，谁怕谁。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我摸了摸那根鸡巴，分开腿先用逼顶着它的头部上下抽插了一会，直到我湿得一塌糊涂，才一边喘一边把它坐进了逼里。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王一博也带好头盔，启动了摩托车。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他绕着赛道不快不慢地开，那根鸡巴随着车身在我体内震动，我被震得一阵痉挛，随即而来的是想索取更多的欲望。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我紧紧搂着他的腰，叉开腿上下扭动屁股，高高抬起又重重落下，我伏在王一博耳边大声地浪叫。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“啊</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">啊嗯</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">好粗啊好爽啊</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">老公</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">啊不行了</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">顶到了</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">快出去</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我的呻吟搅碎在发动机的轰鸣里，不知道他听见了多少。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他载着我绕了五六圈，我习惯了车身震动的频率，逐渐失去了感觉，体内的空虚感又逐渐占领大脑，我只好更加用力地自慰，放肆地喊叫，用消弭在隐秘黑夜之中的羞耻感来弥补无法满足的快感。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王一博终于停了下来。他把车停在赛场中央的草地上，场地四周的射灯把我们照得无处遁形。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">已经在车上折腾得精疲力尽的我刚把头盔摘下来喘口气，他就把我从那根鸡巴和沾着我淫水的后座上薅了下来，让我一条腿搭在摩托车上，把我按进草地里操。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">早就憋得梆硬的真鸡巴捅进逼里，因为太过心急，淫汁甚至溅起来落到了他的嘴唇上，在灯的反射下一闪一闪的。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">看见他张嘴舔了进去，我问他</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“哈啊</span>
  <span class="s3">……</span>
  <span class="s2">好</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">好喝吗</span>
  <span class="s3">…</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他刚在车上被我的浪叫撩拨得快要发疯，这会意念都受情欲的指使，已经无暇回应我的话。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">他粗大坚硬的鸡巴在我体内快速抽动，插得我阴唇软肉都跟着剧烈颤抖，我伸手下去摸上阴蒂，力道不小地揉捏起来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">某一下他重重插入，我重重揉捏之后，一种熟悉又陌生的感觉突然出现，我兴奋得整个人都在颤栗，我故意放松尿道口，任由自己攀上高峰。随着一声不受我控制的高亢的呻吟，我顺利地喷了，淫水喷了一摩托车，还有不少打在他的身上和脸上。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">我深深喘息平复自己的痉挛，他也在我越绞越紧的小穴里射精，乖乖埋在里面不肯出来。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">后来我们回去的路上，他突然说“好喝”，我一愣，随即又羞耻得脸通红。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“你在大街上发什么神经”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“怕什么，又没人”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">话音刚落，就看见我们车队的一个常驻小哥拿着两罐魔爪从路边便利店里出来了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“博哥，又练到这么晚啊，诶正好给你一罐，别太累了啊”他拍拍王一博的肩膀，就走到巷子里抽烟去了。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">王一博打开魔爪喝了一口，伸出舌头舔了一圈嘴唇，意味深长地看着我，</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“我说，好喝。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">……</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>